Beautiful Nightmare
by LyricalDemonChild
Summary: Lillith (Lilly) Calaway is the newest WWE diva, however throughout her whole life she has seen a lot of the in's and out's of the business, after all her father is the one and only Undertaker. When she receives a call from the authority she takes a chance, one that could lead her down a path of destruction (DeanXoc)


She didn t know where she was going. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she needed to get out of that hotel from there it was a mystery. Tears soaked her cheeks as what she d witnessed replayed itself over and over in her mind. He was all wrapped up in the tangle of sheets, the moans all of it was just to much. Betrayal, that was all she felt, that is until her feet met cold pavement and the welcoming feeling of rain hit her. Heels in one hand she frantically waved for a taxi. how could he... that was all her mind could say repeatedly.

Lilly! Her body froze as she heard him call to her, but she didn t dare to turn around afraid her expression would betray her. Instead she quickly opened the door to the taxi as it skidded to a stop. Throwing herself in she slammed the door and then finally from behind the tinted glass she looked back at him, his hair a matted wet mess falling into his eyes loss and fear clear in his eyes. He d screwed up bad and he knew he had, he d thrown the one person who got him away, allowing a feud so small come between them.

Two months prior

Lilly! I looked up from my iced mocha and the book that my nose had been in to see my friend Jasmine running down the street towards me. The look on her face was one of pure bliss, eyes wide with excitement. As she came skidding to a halt at the table I occupied a laugh escaped my lips, HE PROPOSED! I almost had to cover my ears as her voice just continued to escalate before she finally threw out her hand to show me the rock that was placed upon her finger.

Congrats, was all that could come from my lips. Romance had never really been my thing, no in fact I d been the one to keep my nose in the books, the sports and the games. I was your own personal nerdy tomboy. The frown that placed itself upon Jasmine s face though made me shake my head, don t even say it...

Your starting to sound like your father, Ms. Monotone... That was one thing that many had said about me, that I was just like my father, something that was both a compliment and a curse, Don t tell me when you premiere your gonna be just like the living nightmare himself. Giving her a sheepish grin I laughed. I hadn t really expressed much about my upcoming premiere, no in fact I d made sure to keep my mouth shut as the twitters had started their own rumor mill.

I promise you now Jasmine that just because I am his daughter doesn t mean I will be like him, so breath. With that I stood from my spot, I ve been raised in the spot light I get this, dad told me its going to be a tough business, but I swear to you now that it will never consume me. I can do this, hell if I could stand touring with the old man for all those years as a child especially after him and mom split I think I can handle this. Jasmine gave me this look like you sure? in which she received a quick sigh and shake of the head. I d left my father s side a few years before graduation and gone off to finish school over seas. Whilst there I had worked on my own training under a professional teacher, during which time I also took a few classes here and there for both acting and writing. Both were true passions of mine. The one passion I didn t dare show anyone was my passion for singing. Entertainment had been my life from the moment I could walk, thus having this chance to get into this business had been a dream come true.

Several weeks before I d received a phone call from an unknown number. Quickly picking it up my breath caught as none other than Stephanie Mcmahon spoke. She told me that she d spoken to my father a few nights before and though he himself was on haitus that he felt it would be time to have me make a trip back home. It had been brought to her attention that I d been training while over seas and her as well Hunter would love it if I would make a premiere. Attempting to stop myself from squealing like a fan girl I d graciously accepted the offer.

Now, here I was less then 24 hours away from taking that step, a step that would start me down a road of insanity. As Jasmine waved her hand in front of my face I finally came back to reality and laughed. Tonight was going to be our night to party, drinks apparently being on Jasmine. It was time to celebrate my achievement and her engagement. With a final laugh I put my book in my bag and swung my arm around my best friends shoulder, Let s go! Time to get drunk! She laughed at this knowing that was the me she wanted to see.

2 hrs later

The slow pace of the music pounding through the club made my body sway. I was slightly tipsy and I could feel myself slowly becoming more relaxed. The band that was playing currently was doing a well done cover to one of my favorite songs by RED called Not Alone. I could feel my brain slowly shutting down, when all of a sudden my hand raised moving along with me my voice quietly singing along with the tune. It wasn t that I had a horrible singing voice, no in fact the few people who had heard my voice, including my father said I had a wonderful singing voice. The thing was I was just very self conscious of it, though after tomorrow night that couldn t be the case. I was planning on surprising the whole WWE universe by coming out and singing my own cover to my opening song.

When the band thanked everyone for coming and wandered off the stage I went to find Jasmine. After searching for around five minutes I found her sitting in a booth loopy hanging drunkenly all over her fiancee. This caused a child like giggle to escape my lips. Shaking my head taking that as my cue I stumbled my way to the bar. Pushing my short frame up onto one of the stools I raised my hand to usher the bar tender for another shot of fireball. My fingers found a rhythm as Somo s Ride played through the speakers.

My body swayed to the slow tune, my lips mouthing out the lyrics as the bar tender returned, Here ya go honey. He said winking at me which caused me to admit a snort in laughter. Raising my shot to him I winked before downing it like it was water.

Woo! I shouted loving the feeling of the fire that flowed down my throat. The bartender then laughed leaning in to start a conversation with me, but before he could speak I placed my almost wobbly finger over his lips, Shhhh... I know I m gorgeous, but baby doll I m only going home with one person tonight and that s the gorgeous young thing all over the man in the booth. I then pointed to the couple sloppily making out. This was going to be a night where we d be taking a cab home, no doubt. The bartender nodded laughing once more before standing back up and handing me another drink.

Actually I was trying to let you know the gentlemen down the way bought you a drink. He then walked away shaking his head amusement clear on his face. Quickly I looked around for the man in question, my gaze finally locked on the dark eyes of none other than the Lunatic Fringe himself. I d been following the WWE even while off the road. Recently this group who called themselves the hounds of justice had wandered or more like wormed their way into the good graces of the authority. Though I myself wasn t their biggest fan, I knew my father respected the authority thus I held them in my good graces.

Standing from the stool I almost fell over, but caught myself quickly shaking my head at my clumsy self. Finally after finding my balance I quickly moved over to the man who s eyes seemed to be trying to drill themselves into my face, You know its easier to snap a picture... I said slight sarcasm apparent. Though I was short only coming up to about five foot four inches I knew how to handle myself. Thus when Ambrose raised a curious eyebrow at me I didn t even bat an eyelash in fact I smirked, and I will happily be going home with my girl and our man tonight, but thanks for the drink baby doll. I then downed the shot in front of him before blowing him a sarcastic kiss and walking away. Little did I know I d started something, something that would soon start me down a path of possible destruction. 


End file.
